The Lord of the Rings: A Love to Last a Lifetime
by Dakota Reighn
Summary: Maeomi was born into the Cretan family , the most wealthy Hobbits. Meriadoc was born into the Brandybuck family, one with a name that had much of a similar value. The two met as children, and by their teenage years they would fall in love and fall apart.
1. Prologue

The Lord of the Rings: A Love to Last a Lifetime  
  
Prologue  
  
Maeomi was born into the Cretan family of Hobbits, the most wealthy and commonly liked Hobbits in the entire Shire. Meridoc was born into the Brandybuck family of hobbits, one with a name that had much of a similar value. The two met as children, gained a true friendship, and by their teenage years they would fall in love and fall apart. Their parents had never intended for them to meet, but saw great success in their future. Pressured to fall in love and wed, Merry and Maeomi's love would be tested wither it was real, or influenced by their families. By the time Maeomi turned sixteen, she knew she was in love with her best friend, and that could only mean trouble for her heart. Meridoc had no intentions of wedding any time in his near future, but he couldn't ignore the crazy antics of his female cohort, Maeomi. After a conversation that would change both of their lives, the two fathers of the young Hobbits decided that they were a match made in heaven, which was until Merry set his sights on another Hobbit from outside of Hobbiton. Maeomi's birthday party was one to remember, until she caught wind of Merry's uncertain "engagement" to this girl names Thalia. Scared to confront her free of rejection from Meridoc, Maeomi takes matters into her own hands and makes a move of ever lasting care for Merry, even if he plans to wed another. 


	2. Book I: Part 1 A Perfect Romance

The Lord of the Rings: A Love to Last a Lifetime  
  
Book I Part I: A Perfect Romance  
  
Maeomi stood behind the large sculpture that was only about ten feet from the door. She was only five years old, and still not able to open the door herself. At four past the hour of twelve, the messenger left the front door open slightly as he brought the afternoon messages. This was Maeomi's only chance to get out and explore the outside world of Hobbiton. She was still too scared to venture any further than the small woods behind their vast Hobbit Hole, but it was the start of many adventures. Little did she know, there was another Hobbit who would be playing there that day.  
  
Meriadoc Brandybuck had been stomping around the small water hole that Maeomi had created a few days earlier. He was limited on placed to play, since it his nature to get into trouble. Last week he had gotten into an old farmers crop and was caught with a few carrots and onions. Maeomi had no recollection of Meriadoc's existence, and Meriadoc was well unaware such a beautiful hobbit had lived in the same Shire that he did. She was the daughter of the wealthiest Hobbit in all of Hobbiton, and he was the eldest son of the family closest knit with the Cretans, the Brandybucks. Neither of their families ever planned on them meeting, but faith played it's hand that day.  
  
Maeomi had just snuck out the door and closed it almost shut behind her as she hurried down the steps as fast as her Hobbit feet could carry her. She hid in the thick Rosemary bushes that were growing next to her house as the message carrier whistled down the steps and onto the dirt path to the other Hobbit's holes. Maeomi darted out of the bushes and into the cover of the lightwoods behind her hill. She reached her water pool, there was evidence that someone or something had been there, so Maeomi was extra careful when she knelt down and began to wash some shells found the other day in the pools fresh flowing water. A pair of young eyes had been watching her from behind a large Greenwood tree.  
  
Maeomi heard the sound of a foot stepping out from behind her and she stopped her washing suddenly. Her head slowly turned, her shoulder length curly blonde hair had fallen over her eyes slightly, covering her face. Meriadoc was peering around the tree as she turned, the two young Hobbits had been frozen in their states as their eyes met. Maeomi quickly stood up and tried to take refuge behind a nearby tree, but it was to thin for her to hid fully behind it. She knew he was a Hobbit, but concerned about the reason he was at her water pool.  
  
"What do you want?!" Maeomi demanded in a stern voice. She quickly looked from side to side to make sure that the boy had not tried to sneak up on either side of her. She waited a few moments, there was no answer from the new individual she had just encountered. There was still no answer after a minute or two, so Maeomi bravely turned her head to look around the side of the tree. This time the boy had been half behind the tree and half sticking out, and retreated behind the tree as she turned to look. Maeomi placed her back firmly against the tree again and she was a bit puzzled of the reaction she got from the boy.  
  
"Why are you here?" Maeomi said as she stepped out from behind her tree. She took a few swift steps toward her water pool and she saw the boy move out from behind his. There was something about this boy that made Maeomi feel protected, like he possessed no risk to her. He made no noise from his throat, Maeomi wasn't sure if he was going to speak to her or not.  
  
"Hasn't anyone taught you any manners? I may only be five past the year, but I do know that you are supposed to responded when asked a question." Maeomi waited impatiently for an answer, and it seemed the boy not bring relief to the awkward silence.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was looking for somewhere to play and I stumbled upon your water hole. I didn't mean to upset you; my name is Meriadoc Brandybuck. My family calls me Merry. Miss Maeomi, the daughter of the house of Cretan is whom I am speaking to correct?" Merry was quit articulate for his age of eight. Maeomi was surprised, she had heard of the Brandybuck as a family who was as well known of as her own. Maeomi smiled in greeting, not shocked that he was aware of her name and stature as well.  
  
"I am pleased to meet you Merry of the Shire. I am indeed Maeomi Cretan; most call me Maeomi or Mae. You may have your choice." Maeomi lifted the bottom of her skirt from the ground and gave Merry a little curtsy, and he returned her gesture with a slight bow.  
  
"Do you come here often?" Merry asked as he joined Maeomi at the side of her water pool, she had bent down and began washing the shells she found. Maeomi nodded her head without a word. Merry sat down on the ground next to her and took some of her unwashed shells and dipped them into the cool crystal like waters that ran up from a good-sized spring.  
  
"I come here every afternoon. It is dreadful to be locked up in a house all day learning nothing but the history and agriculture of Hobbiton. Is this your first visit to the water hole?" Maeomi was more than welcoming Merry to help her with the shells, she was happy to finally have someone near her age to talk to, all her other friends were just like her and they cared nothing for outdoor adventurous. Maeomi wanted nothing more than to live the simple life of an average Hobbit, but she was happy with the life that she had been brought up in.  
  
"Yes, I would very much like to come back here. That is if the Lady of the Pool would allow me too." Merry said with a slight chuckle. His boyhood charm was what Maeomi liked best about him. She smiled as he handed the rest of the shells he had just finished washing to her.  
  
"Of course you can come back, it would be my honor to see you again." Maeomi said as she fingered through the shells and found one she liked the best. She then turned to Merry and offered him one shell as his own. These would be the symbolics of their friendship. Using a sharp rock Merry found at the bottom of the shallow pool, the two young Hobbits carved their initials into each of the shells.  
  
"There the one marked M.C. is mine." Maeomi said with a smile. "And the one marked M.B. is mine." Merry said. The two buried their shells deep in the ground in the back of the water pool. That way they would always know where their friendship had started and it would always be a reminder if they ever lost their ways. From that day on the two Hobbits met at that very same water pool for years to come. They attended the town get together's jointly, and their friendship had been masked from the eyes of many, mainly their parents.  
  
Maeomi sat on her vanity chair looking into the large mirror that was sitting before her. Her hair looked beautiful, it was all pinned up on her head and flowers were carefully placed all around her bun. Her dress lay down on her shoulders, it was very silky with many ruffles that accented her slender collarbone and neck. It reached down to her ankles, and was tight at the waist but then fluffed out as it flowed down her lean legs. Maeomi was preparing for the party held in her honor, it was the night of her sixteenth birthday. The thing she was most excited about was that Merry would be there, she hadn't seen him in quiet some time now.  
  
He had been so busy now that he was eighteen past the year. His father had put a lot of trust into him, for he would soon be the head of the house when his father had retired. Merry also had his hands full containing his younger brothers, whom seemed to be little models of him. Maeomi has also noticed that Merry and a Hobbit by the name of Took, Peregrin Took, had started to become very close friends. Maeomi has known him since she was little as well, and it was only time before she knew he and Merry would become friends. Maeomi had made Merry promise that he and Pippin wouldn't cause any trouble tonight, and that Merry would escort her in her first dance, as well has her birthday dance.  
  
A quick knock on her door started her a bit and she allowed the sound to enter her room. It was the beautiful smiling face of her mother. Maeomi had gotten many of her ravishing good looks from her mother, and her older sisters. Mrs. Cretan knelt down next to Maeomi and looked into the mirror as well.  
  
"You look so beautiful Mae." Her mother said, reaching up and tucking a loose piece of curl behind her daughter's ear. "I remember the instance before my sixteenth birthday gala. I was never more nervous in my life. This is the time when you're becoming a woman, and all of Hobbiton will be there. Now is the perfect time to be looking for that perfect match." Maeomi's mother laughed and nudged a smiling Maeomi in the side.  
  
"I thought that was already arranged." Maeomi stated. Her mother got a surprised look on her face and opened her lips to speak.  
  
"Well, your father and I had a talk when you were born. Since the arrangement we made for your sisters never seemed to work out as well as we planned, we hoped that you could find a husband yourself." Maeomi's eyes lit up as she heard that she could choose who she wanted to wed, little did she know that there would be strings attached.  
  
"Mae, it's not as good as it seems. Your father was against the idea from the start. He was afraid that you might choose a Hobbit who would get you nowhere. We don't want to see you living an average life. There are great things going to happen for you. So when you finally find the right one, your father must approve." Her mother clenched her teeth waiting from a reaction from her third oldest daughter.  
  
"Well that's fine with me." Maeomi said, putting on her fakest smile. Her mother returned the gesture and stood up, giving her daughter a small kiss on the top of her head. Once her door was securely closed, Maeomi's grin turned into a frown. She wanted nothing more than to please her father, but she wasn't willing to give up her life for him. She smoothed down the top of her dress and checked the light make-up she applied to her face. Moving to the door, she stepped out of her room and prepared to go to the gathering in her honor.  
  
Just as the sky began to get dark, all of Hobbiton was gathering in the town square were it was decorated for a birthday party fit for a Princess. Maeomi and the rest of her family had arrived a little later than the rest of the crowd, and she was bombarded with Happy Birthdays and hugs from friends and relatives. Maeomi hadn't caught a glimpse of Merry yet, and she was a little unsure if he was coming tonight or not. She smiled as she saw a lone Pippin, who gave her a Took sized birthday hug.  
  
"It is great to see you Pippin. Tell me is Merry here tonight?" Maeomi said, their hands on each other's elbows in a half hug. The chatted for a moment, Maeomi couldn't help but ask where Merry has been tonight.  
  
"You look beautiful tonight Maeomi. Merry? Of course he is here. They arrived a little late, the head of the house had a few things to attend to before they could come. I think you'll find him waiting at the dance floor for you Miss. They're about to start the dancing." Maeomi gave Pippin a small kiss on the cheek before she made her way over to the dance floor.  
  
Merry stood leaning against a light that luminated the dance floor. The live band was setting up, and a pack had been starting to crowd around the floor, waiting for the first dance. Maeomi's families were all sitting in a raised area where a lot of the speech giving would be taking place. Merry felt a slight tap on his shoulder and turned around to see the most beautiful Hobbit he'd ever know.  
  
"Well Hello their Miss. I'm sorry I can't dance with you, I'm waiting for the birthday girl and you're far to pretty to be her." Merry said with a smile. Maeomi's eyes narrowed a bit and she let a small smirk curl at the corner of her lips.  
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck don't you get smart with me!" Maeomi said as she leaned forward quickly, wrapping her arms around Merry. He returned her hug lightheartedly and gave her a quick squeeze before the two broke as the music began to sound. Merry led Maeomi onto the floor, where dozens of other Hobbits had gathered as well for the first dance. It was custom for the birthday celebrator to always choose their first dance partner and their birthday dance partner. The first dance was always a fast dance, where partners swap partners twice in a highly organized mix.  
  
Merry and Maeomi took their places, hand in hand in the center of the dance floor. All couples motion at the same time to make sure that no one has a collision. Each pair straightened their arms, so they lay across their partner's stomach. Then came a little part where each can show off, or do what ever they would like to. Merry took both Maeomi's hands in his and swirled her around. She laughed all the way through and tipped her head back for a chuckle as he caught her. Tipping her back gently, Merry was a surprisingly good dancer to Maeomi. After another simonized twirl, Maeomi spun out and caught a different partner, Merry received a new one as well.  
  
The happiness of everyone was like a contagious disease spreading quickly to every Hobbit at the festival. Maeomi's parents clapped and laugh as they watched everyone have a superior time on the dance floor. Mrs. Cretan was unaware of Maeomi's dance partner, she turned to her husband with a generated smile on her face.  
  
"Who's that boy Maeomi is dancing with?" She said, a giant smile from ear to ear, her hands still clapping with the music's rhythmic beat.  
  
"He's a Brandybuck. The eldest of the sons I believe." The master of the Cretan family said. He glanced on the court floor to see the Brandybucks mingling with the rest of the crowd. Master Brandybuck was getting to be an older man, but still had many more years of wonderful life ahead of him. He too was aware of Merry and Maeomi on the dance floor.  
  
"Has Mae known that boy for a long time?" Her mother said, pretending to be chatting up with another mother of a close friend of Maeomi's. Just as she mentioned him, Merry's mother turned up to the Cretan families seats and gave them a wave. Mrs. Cretan gave a small wave back with a fixed smile.  
  
"I've seen them together at a few parties, I'm not sure how far back they go. Meriadoc is his name. Most call him Merry, I remember Brandybuck introducing him to me as the heir to their family business." All noticed as the dance ended, epically Maeomi's father. The family stood up for a round of a clap and all on the dance floor bowed to their partners. Maeomi stood on her tippy toes to talk into Merry's ear as the next song started.  
  
"I'm going to go get something to drink." She said as Merry turned his ear to her. He nodded and saw her off the floor, before he was coached into a dance by a female Hobbit by the name of Zarelda who was closer to Merry's age than Maeomi. Maeomi took glass from the drink table and filled it with water from the bucket next to the Ale. She sipped the cold water slowly and it helped her cool down after the exhausting dance. She keep an eye on the dance floor as she mingled with the crowd of her friends, family and distance relatives.  
  
Before her special dance, it was time for her to make a small speech in front of all of Hobbiton. Her father helped her up onto the stage, and she stepped out to the stage front ready to make her speech. Maeomi took in a deep breath and found Merry over by the Ale with his young brothers and friends, she smiled and looked out in to the crowd in front of her.  
  
"Good evening my fellow Hobbits. It is great honors to me to have you all come here to celebrate my sixteenth birthday. I am forever grateful to spend this time with you. I see a lot of old friends and family that I've needed time to catch up with. I'm looking forward to many more birthdays with you all and I'll see you all on your birthdays!" Her parents and siblings joined Maeomi at the front of the stage as the crowd rumbled and the dance floor lit up with happy Hobbits again.  
  
Maeomi went as quickly as possible to the dance floor, having to stop for a few seconds to chat with her friends. She stood at the edge of dance floor as the music finished up. Merry wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead and thanked his latest partner for the dance. The music now was slow and soothing and Maeomi stepped out onto the dance floor. They young Hobbits greeted each other with an ever-grateful smile and the dance began. Maeomi slipped her hands around Merry's neck; Merry hugged her arms firmly around Maeomi's slender waist. The song began to progress and Maeomi lay her had on Merry's shoulder as they amiably swayed to the song.  
  
Both of the Hobbit's parents met at the edge of the dance floor to watch their children in the highlight dance of the night. The other Hobbit couples slowly made their way onto the floor, giving Maeomi and Merry enough time to shine. Both parents had the same idea about their children, maybe they were made for each other. Master Brandybuck leaned over to say a couple words to Sir Cretan that would change the life of Merry and Maeomi forever.  
  
"I think your daughter may have found a perfect match. Maybe not in their eyes, but in yours and mine."  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Here is my first shot at a Lord of the Rings fan fiction. It takes place before Fellowship of the Ring and it's what I'd like to think happened to Merry before the ring came to Frodo. I love to write romances and I'm not any ware close to the writing caliber of J R. R. Tolkien so try not to say anything to harsh in my reviews! This is also a second- generation chapter because I had some information about Merry wrong and I'd like this story to be right. I also don't own anything to do with the original Lord of the Rings characters mentioned in this story. Please review! Thanks a lot. P.S. Thanks for the name correction Natta.  
  
*~Dakota Reighn~* 


	3. Book I: Part 1 Continued

The Lord of the Rings: A Love to Last a Lifetime  
  
Book I  
  
Part I: A Perfect Romance (Cont.)  
  
Maeomi's laughter could be heard throughout the entire party. She and Merry had been dancing for what seemed like hours, and as the music sped so did their hearts. Merry twirled her and tipped her and the two tried to show off for each other how quick they could do the famous dance steps. By the end of the second dance, both were out of breath. Maeomi was having so much of a rush; her hair was beginning to fall down. She excused herself from the dance floor to go cool off the fix her hair. She slipped into the small tent that was used for changing to fix her hair. She slid the pin from her hair and let it all fall down. She recoiled it around the snap and then placed it centered on her head and securely placed the pin in her hair. She bounced a few of the curls that she left down and tucked them behind her ears. She was never more anxious to get back to the party.  
  
Maeomi's father was sitting down at a table with his old cob pipe stuck in the corner of his mouth. He wasn't alone; he had been making arrangements with Master Brandybuck for quite some time now. The two gentlemen saw a great future in the lives of their children if they were to wed. However, Sire Cretan was still concerned of his daughters intentions in life, he knew that she wasn't into the business life, and that my have put a damper on the plans they wanted to make. Merry knew his responsibilities that he would have to do when he took over the business, and Master Brandybuck was afraid that that would get in the way of his look for a acceptable wife.  
  
"So, Cretan what do you say? You think your daughter can uphold to your half of the bargain?" Master Brandybuck was very skeptical that this marriage would work out. Sire Cretan took a few fresh puffs of his pip before answering.  
  
"Well if Merry can choose a wife then it best is my daughter. Look at the way he's dancing about with every girl from the Shire. Maybe you should teach him a little respect towards the one he loves." Sire Cretan leaned back in his chair and turned his attention to the dance floor were Merry had been dancing with a small town Hobbit who came from the far reaches of the Shire.  
  
"Don't get endearing with me Cretan. They are young and young means you're never truly in love. I didn't wed Mrs. Brandybuck until I was well into the prime of my life. Now, unless you've got anything to object I'm going back to my Ale and my wife." Master Brandybuck stood from the table, his walking stick made a loud clang as is hit the cobblestone floor. Sire Cretan just waved him off. Now would be the only time he would have the privacy to tell Mrs. Cretan of his new plan. He stood and went back to the table on the stage, where Mrs. Cretan was enjoying herself chatting with the other mothers.  
  
"I must have a word with you." Sire Cretan said as he leaned over to speak in his wife's ear. She discontinued her conversation with the mother of a distance cousin and turned her attention to her husband.  
  
"What is it dear?" She asked concerned. "I made a deal with Master Brandybuck about our daughter. It seems as though Maeomi has taken a liking to Meriadoc. I see a lot happening from their marriage." Sire Cretan said, straightening out his dress vest.  
  
"I thought we were going to let Mae decided who she wants to marry. She'll be very unhappy to hear that you didn't keep up to your word. She looks up to and wants to please you Serence. Would you crush the wedding hopes of your youngest daughter?" Mrs. Cretan was visibly upset over the deal her husband made. The conversation was cut short, as the dinner bell rang and the hostesses began to bring out plates of pork roast to all the tables. All the Hobbits began to quickly file to tables and sit down; Maeomi rushed back to stage and took her place at the center of the table for a meal with her family.  
  
About the time everyone was finished, the hostesses began getting glass of Ale for thoughs who needed them, and a great rumble of conversation between all the tables had been struck up. Maeomi was laughing and joking with her cousins as everyone finished up their meals. She glance out of the corner of her eye and saw Merry, who seemed to be flirting with a couple of girls who lived in Hobbiton, just down the road from Maeomi. She turned her head from the conversation and looked for herself, indeed Merry was making lovable gestures and Maeomi's heart sank into her chest. Maeomi's female cousin rolled her eyes and spoke up about her actions.  
  
"Will you stop watching him like a hawk." Maeomi turned back to her, a little surprised at the words she used. Maeomi turned at Merry once more and then back to her cousin. She made a face as if she didn't know what Rosin was talking about.  
  
"What are you talking about? I was just looking out into the crowd, making sure everyone was having a good time." Rosin's eyes rolled again, she wasn't buying Maeomi's story.  
  
"Please, you're looking down on Merry flirting with those farm girls and it's killing you that you aren't standing next to him or dancing with him on the floor. Just face it, you're madly in love with a Brandybuck and you don't want to admit it." Her cousin took a sip from her water glass at the end of her long, harsh sentence.  
  
"Ahaha! Me, in love with Meriadoc Brandybuck? Are you insane Rosin? I've known Merry since I was five. We're good friends and there is nothing more to it than that. Anyone can say what they want to say but I'm not looking for love." Maeomi said with a little chuckle in her voice. She followed her sentence with a drink from her water glass and rolled her eyes back at Rosin.  
  
"Please, you've loved him since you were ten and he turned twelve. You made him all those birthday cards with little hearts on them because you wished he knew how much he cared. Well there's a telegram for you at the station, he's totally in love with you too!" Rosin said in a loud voice. Maeomi quickly covered her cousin mouth to keep her from shouting it out to the entire world.  
  
"Will you be quiet! You don't have to announce it to the whole Shire." Maeomi removed her hand from Rosin's mouth and straightened out her dress a little. She had drawn a little attention to herself and Rosin took a step closer to her. She whispered into Maeomi's ear:  
  
"Don't worry Cousin, give it time." Rosin walked past and sat down at the table with her family, including her fiancée. Maeomi shook her head and went into the kitchen, and began to help bring out plates of the food to the near tables. By the time everyone had gotten his or her food and drink, Maeomi was getting exhausted. She finally got to sit down and enjoy some tender pig roast with her family. Plates began to be cleared and Maeomi was just finishing her dinner up when the band began to play and the crowd rumbled with excitement. Hobbits began to gush onto the dance floor, including Merry and his farm girl friends.  
  
Maeomi ignored it for the best as she could, and helped clear the plates from the deserted tables. Her mother and father had made their way onto the dance floor and were having a merry old time with each other. Maeomi began to wash some of the dishes when Merry's mother came into the washing tent.  
  
"Hello dear, and Happy Birthday." Mrs. Brandybuck gave Maeomi a quick hug, as Mae's hands were full of soapy suds. Maeomi carried on conversation with her for a minute before she dropped a bomb on Maeomi's hopes.  
  
"This certainly has been a wonderful party. I'm just glad we got to come and help you Cretan's celebrate another birthday. I remember Meriadoc's sixteenth birthday, it seems so strange to have him being the eldest of our boys, yet the middle child is your age darling. I'm just glad Merry has found someone he wants to spend the rest of his life with tonight." Mrs. Brandybuck smiled as she spoke; she helped Maeomi with some of the dishes that seemed to be never ending. Maeomi was a little shocked, and dropped a plate into the tub of soapy water, splashing a little on both the women.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Mrs. Brandybuck. I didn't mean to." Maeomi quickly offered Mrs. Brandybuck a towel and dampened her off with it. "It's quite alright sweetheart. I didn't mean to startle you." Maeomi smiled flakily and went back to her tub of dishes.  
  
"So, you say that Meriadoc, I mean Merry, has found the girl he wants to wed? That's nice, I always knew he'd end up with the girl of his dreams." Mrs. Brandybuck was a little unsure of what she meant, but carried on conversation.  
  
"Yes it is, I never thought that he would want to wed a girl from outside Hobbiton, but I guess she captured his heart tonight. You're one of his best friends Mae, I'm sure you'll be in this family for all time as well. When I married Master Brandybuck, I never thought life would turn out like this. Now you on the other hand Maeomi, you have a real chance in marrying a Hobbit of great power and wealth, you're the prettiest girl in the Shire." Mrs. Brandybuck nudged her a bit as she finished her sentence, and Maeomi giggled a little bit, but she was hurting inside due to the news of Merry's choice in brides.  
  
Mrs. Brandybuck finished up and left the tent, leaving Maeomi alone. Her jaw almost hit the dirt floor of the washing tent, and she hurried to finish up the dishes that were in her tub. She dried her hands quickly and hurried out the tent, pushing her way through the crowds of people that were crowding around the dance floor. She stopped at its edge; there she saw Merry and a girl named Thalia dancing gracefully to a slow song, all alone on the floor. Maeomi's heart sank deeper into her stomach, and she had to fight to keep her eyes from swelling with tears.  
  
Maeomi felt a hand on her shoulder; it was the small and petite fingers of her cousin Rosin, who gave her look of sympathy. She then felt someone take her hand and give her a sharp tug towards the dance floor. Pippin had drug her out from the crowd, and placed her hand in his and his other around her waist. She nervously put her hand up on Pippin's left shoulder and they began to dance. Maeomi strained to remember the steps and Pippin performed flawlessly. Merry was shocked at Maeomi's move, and she would shoot him hurt looks every time the couples would pass each other.  
  
More couples got out onto the dance floor and the last song flowed out of the bands instruments flawlessly. Maeomi and Pippin bowed to each other, and Maeomi rushed off the dance floor.  
  
"Maeomi! Wait!" Merry shouted as he hasted after her, but the crowd of people slowed him down and he lost sight of her. Maeomi ducked behind the serving tent and collapsed to her knees, hot tears were rolling down her rosy cheeks. The hustle and bustle of the party caught up with her and she stood tall, wiping the tears from her cheeks and eyes. She rubbed her cheeks to smooth out the blush she was wearing, she then stepped out from behind the tent and went back to the party. It was coming to its end and Maeomi and family stood at the exit to the park and saw everyone out. The Brandybucks passed them, but Maeomi was surprised to see Merry not leave with his family, or his alleged fiancée.  
  
Maeomi decided to help clean up after, and ushered the rest of her family to go home without her. She wiped tables, washed dishes, swept the floor and picked up trash until she and the rest of the clean up crew could leave. She stopped for a moment and wrote down words in Elvish on a scrap piece of paper she found on a table, and put it in the pocket of her dress. Merry stood waiting at the exit of the park, and she stopped in front of him, as if she were expecting him to say something first.  
  
"I thought I'd walk you home, it's dark out now and I don't think either of our parents want you walking home alone." Maeomi didn't speak back; she just nodded her head and started to walk with him. They talked about things that weren't important, just trying to fill time and uplift the strangeness hanging in the air between them. They stopped at Merry's doorstop, Maeomi's was only two away now and she didn't want Merry to go through the trouble of walking her down and then back.  
  
"I just want you to know, that you'll always be my friend Maeomi. I've known you since before I was born, I think, and I never wish that you'd be mad at me." Merry said; his words flowed out like they really meant something to him.  
  
"Why would you say that?" Maeomi asked rather coldly; Merry only had a foggy idea of why she could be angry with him, why she could have done what she did on the dance floor earlier that night.  
  
"You don't have to be so harsh Mae, you don't even have to pretend anymore. I didn't think that me dancing with another girl would bother you so much. You've been my best friend since we were six years old. I could never replace you in my life or in my heart." Merry's words were quick and soothing to Maeomi's sore heart. She stood looking at him for a few moments, unsure if he was acknowledging her love or acknowledging his friendship with Thalia.  
  
Maeomi had to find out, and she made a move that seemed would haunt her for the rest of her life. On the tips of her toes, Maeomi leaned up and kissed Merry on his lips. Merry was caught of guard by her act, but couldn't deny that he liked the feeling of her soft lips against his. He's heart seemed to skip a beat, but it did so also when he danced with Thalia. With no reaction back, Maeomi took a step back from him, her eyes filling with tears from shame. She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was gurgles.  
  
"I'm so sorry." She said, quickly grabbing onto Merry's hand, and then rushing off the steps leading to Merry's dwelling. Merry could hear the sound of her high-heeled boots hitting the cobblestone path even when she was out of sight. He looked down into his hand; a piece of ripped paper lay in it with some form of Elvish written on it. He closed his hand around it and continued up the path to his abode and closed the door firmly behind him, with one last glance out the window.  
  
Maeomi burst through the front door of their domicile and ran through, straight into her bedroom. She awoke her sleeping mother and father, who came knocking on her door. They were concerned about her haste in entering the manor.  
  
"Are you alright dear?" Came the sweet voice of Mrs. Cretan through her daughter's door. "I'm fine mom, I'm just going to go to be now." Maeomi waited to hear the sound of her parent's door close, and she flopped down onto her bed and let out the largest scream ever heard into her bed's fluffiest pillow.  
  
Merry couldn't sleep; he kept thinking about the paper that Maeomi had given him. He snuck out of his bedroom and into his father's study, where he found a translator book for the elvish language. After about an hour of translating, Merry looked down at the sentence that had formed in front of him. He used the back of the piece of paper Maeomi had written on to translate onto. The words spoke out to him:  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with any characters, names or places mentioned in this story. I do however own the rights to the characters Maeomi, the Cretan family, Rosin and Thalia. Please read and then review the story! Thanks for reading this far! I need at least 10 reviews before I'll continue the story, so please read! 


End file.
